Cloud's book
by chicaalterego
Summary: The Cloud knight finds a mysterious book that he shouldn't have read, but his love for books was too big for his own good.


Disclaimer: I'm glad that the benevolent god of light shone upon the author and enlighten her to bring us forth words filled with her benevolent nature. Chicaalterego wishes that his light shines upon her and watches over 'Yu Wo' with her merciful gaze. And, although this lowly chicaalterego has not been blessed with the light that shines on the sky and would never dare say she would posses something so precious, she still feels the love and kindness of her existence and hopes that more of her children feel the warmth of her pressence.

[translation: Yu Wo is genious! I wish I had the same talent and owned this novel, but I don't *sobs* still... I hope it had more fans and thus more fanfics (TT_TT)]

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span>Oneshot: Cloud's book<span>

The night had fallen, not even a footstep could be heard in the library and not even the slightest breath could be felt… And yet, there he was, the cloud knight, a living ghost that no one seemed to ever notice. He was sitting on a chair next to the window, he had a candle next to him, and the moon light provided a little extra illumination.

He would usually by hiding inside a cupboard or a book cupboard in this kind of ocassion, but -after a long day of reading in them- his holy light was depleted. He felt slightly envious for the sun knight's capability of gathering the element; he could always remain hidden, reading in more secluded places if had it.

He sighed softly -so softly that not even the wind could feel the difference between his sight and a his almost non-existent breathing- before standing up, and walking around the bookshelves to get a book to read. He had already read all there was to read around the place, but he didn't mind re-reading a good book. He looked up, and grabbed a book and then another until he had built a small mountain of books.

The cloud knight walked back to the table, to read the books he had picked, but in his way he spotted a small book he hadn't seen before. He looked at it with some surprise, it was the first time seeing a book as peculiar as that one. He frowned to himself –no one would have noticed even if there was someone around- before he started reading…

* * *

><p><em>The sun knight walked around the corridors of the holy temple "Might the god of light shine upon my brother Judgment in this wonderful day filled with her blessings…"<em>

_"The god of light harshness will be imparted on the sinners, for the shadows can't hide them upon her light"_

_"The warmth of her light shall dispel the darkness pocketed in the heart of his lost children and bless them with her compasive nature… making them repent under his light… so he can guide the steps of those lost lambs… and bring forth his merciful forgiveness"_

* * *

><p>The cloud knight kept reading the lines and started having a massive headache. But his love from books was a tad too great for his own good, so he kept on reading those pages filled with nonsense –where 99% of the dialog was said by the fictional Sun Knight- until, for some reason he could not completely gasp The Judge Knight grabbed The Sun knight and dragged him into a torture chamber to make teach him about the harshness of the god of light.<p>

Cloud paled beyond white as he read the torture methods that were written along with a lot of other outrageous things, that lead to Sun lying on the floor with his clothes tattered and breathing for air with his body full of traces of the painful torture. And yet, he still kept reading.

* * *

><p>...<em>It was then when the knight in sinning armor appeared. "Ta-ta take your hands of him" the Earth knight stammered from anger, as he unleashed his sword and fought against the Judge knight… Earth's moves were not as fast as judgment's, not as strong but protected with his holy shield he kept battling to save his brother form the hands of this cruel person… It was then that Sun chanted a spell on him, and with the bust of power Earth finally subdued the Judge Knight captain, stabbing his heart and sending him to an early meeting with the god of light to atone for his sins.<em>

_"Su-sun, I ca-ca-came for you" he stammered with concern as he healed his best friend with an intermediate spell. (It was a good thing that he was the knight with the second strongest capability to gather holy light.)_

_"Earth" The Sun knight gasped with a raspy voice that reflected all the screaming and yelling he must have done under the torture of Judgment._

_The Eath knight put a sincerely concerned expression as he carried the Sun knight like a princess to his own chamber._

_"Sun" earth whispered in Sun's ear as he put a hand on his cheek._

_"Earth" Sun whispered back as he looked at him with eyes full of passion._

_"Sun" the Earth knight said once more with a smile full of love…_

* * *

><p>The cloud knight kept reading the uncompressible book as he walked around the many corridors of the holy temple. He hadn't noticed his walking around and it wasn't on purpose, but the wandering nature of the Cloud knight was something that had become part of his personality.<p>

He looked down to book once more, and, even if it wasn't his intention he became so shocked by what he was reading that he couldn't focus enough to completely conceal his presence, and, coincidentally enough, he bumped into The Sun Knight.

"Brother cloud!" Sun exclaimed with surprise with an elegant shocked expression.

The cloud knight was looking –if possible- even paler than usual.

With some curiosity Sun looked at the book on his brother hand. He had yet to read what it was written in there but he got a really bad feeling about it.

"Brother Cloud, can you lend that book to Sun?"Sun asked warmly.

The cloud knight hesitated for a second, but being the obedient person he was, and since he was supposed to obey the Sun Knight as a Cloud knight he handled the book, however his lateness on following that command gave the Sun knight a even worse feeling about it, that was proven to be right as he read something that was too ominous to put in words.

The Sun knight put on a smile so bright that gave the impression that the day had arrived, as the book burned in his hands with fire magic. Then he went to his room that was nearby and came back holding the 'Holy Sun Blade' on his hands and commanded Cloud not to say a word about what the issue as he walked away brightly, making the people on his way drop whatever they had in their hands.

Creus had no doubt on who was the culprit for there was only one person in the world who would write in pink ink, over pink paper.

~The end~

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I love cloud, he is soooooooo cute ^_^ I know this will make <em>me<em> sound weird, but if I could marry one knight that would be Cloud... I like obedient people XD, and I somehow feel like pushing him into a book closet *Smug grin*... besides I don't feel like I would need to fight too many fans over him... Most of them are after Leaf, or Sun, or Judgment, or Storm (he is so cute) and even Adair!

Anyone up for a double weading with another knight?... *cough* I mean, I hope you enjoyed it [^v^]V


End file.
